


翔润 | Boozed

by ahogardeamor



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogardeamor/pseuds/ahogardeamor





	翔润 | Boozed

那天樱井翔要去LA赴会，凌晨到家接松本润时人已经睡着了。家里很静，也没留灯，松本润事先不知道他要回。樱井翔摸黑一路摸到二楼，主卧里果然鼓着一个包，松本润的声音还很含糊，远远地问他，“怎么又是这个时候？”  
他睡得浅，听见开门的声音就能醒，这次却没在床上赖多久，皱着脸穿着睡衣从床上爬起来，迷迷糊糊地装行李。时间匆忙，松本润来不及在整柜的衣服里挑选，胡乱塞了好几套西装，上次回来防尘袋都没拆，就这么折起来叠进箱子里，还得跑去樱井翔的衣帽间找领带。他们一同出席时得戴同一款。樱井翔此前已经几天未回到家，趁着被窝还热就躺了回去，松本润的信息素还留在枕头上，檀木香闻得他昏昏欲睡。松本润换好衣服，拖着两个行李箱从衣帽间出来，看见他居然躺被窝里了，连叫都懒得叫他，拎着自己的行李箱下楼，让秘书上来叫。秘书不想掺和他俩的事，可惜他更不敢拧车里那条明显此时脾气不太好的大腿，只能又上去一趟，把被窝里的上司拎出来，往后座一塞。  
他们的司机身经百战，陪松本润去买过菜也陪樱井翔躲过枪，万万不会被这点动静吓到，马上发动车子往机场赶。樱井翔没了睡意，规规矩矩地在位置上坐好，手也拢得好好的。他旁边的松本润穿着一件很宽松的白衬衫和西裤，领子也没扣好，后座静得很，信息素缠绕间有点心猿意马很正常。他这么安慰自己，又瘫回椅背上。他这时候说什么好像都惹人生气，该道歉说打扰你睡觉了很抱歉？这几天你在家忙什么？晚饭吃什么？我想吃你做的荞麦面。他讲不出口，于是车里就这么闷着，还是司机胆子大，打破了车里的沉静，“奥さん，没睡好吧？”  
“没事，我带着药，一会儿吃。”  
松本润撑着脸看向窗外，不痕迹地把樱井翔放在他大腿上的手扫下去了，眼睛都不带眨一下的。

至此他们之间还没什么不妥，一如既往地登机，松本润坐在樱井翔对面闭着眼睛休息，他睡得不太稳，醒来的时候仍在耳鸣，樱井翔喝了小半瓶灰雁，文件居然还看得下，叠得整齐地放在旁边，主动起来去倒水，又递到他手里，一滴都没洒。松本润没嫌他酗酒，指着座位让他坐好了不要玩命，樱井翔看他脸上照着半边光，还是有点昏昏欲睡，长睫毛垂着，脸比上周又小了一点，到底还是他的错。他脑子风花雪月地这么一梗，就有点难过起来，用很小的音量问，“我们要不离婚算了？”  
松本润本来就被药物反应折磨得不轻，听见离婚两个字脑袋就开始炸，稳了半天情绪，樱井翔仍停在椅子上，刚憋出两个字就被松本润揪到卫生间里，按在洗手台边，他在这个时候居然还能忍着情绪，“你想什么？”  
“我想离婚。”樱井翔打了个酒嗝。他做事要给自己留后路，退一万步都还要留个借口的，可惜松本润和他纠缠在一起十几年，早把他的伎俩摸得透彻了，“少拿这种理由，两瓶灰雁都搞不倒你，装什么大尾巴狼。你还要离婚了，你怎么回事？癌症？”  
“我害你睡不好觉。”樱井翔解释得很含糊，酒多多少少还是有点作用的，他迟钝的感官在信息素挤满的空间里反应也缓慢了，他伸手在松本润的腰上比划丈量，“你瘦了好多，我刚刚摸的。”  
“你知道你在说什么吗，翔さん。”松本润又气又想笑，忍不住逗他了，“你明年还要竞选呢，这种理由能说动其他人？”  
“随他们去。”樱井翔一低头就能靠在松本润肩上，信息素诱使他凑得更近，他们的确太久没有这么在一起了，忙碌的行程使最简单的睡眠都难以维持，更别提有什么温存空间。  
“房子车都给你，不许扔我的雪景球。”他嘀咕得越来越起劲，好像真的要马上开始着手收拾似的，“你送给我的东西我也要带走，袖扣，领带，之前的小熊……”  
松本润受不了他这么在自己耳朵边说话，他身体敏感，平时总是先忍不住的那一个，可人再怎么样都有个底线，这回的提案在松本润眼里是真的无理取闹了。他不打算再听樱井翔胡乱做这些不着边际的计划，腿架在樱井翔腿间的危险位置，游似的滑动着腿，樱井翔被他撩得吸了口气，话自然生生地截住，松本润得逞似的笑了，缓缓地把自己的裤子脱了个干净，“还硬得起来啊，樱井先生。”  
“谁的错啊？”  
樱井翔抬手就要往松本润身上仅剩的衬衣底摸上去，松本润没让他接着摸，松开了樱井翔的皮带扣，露出已经勃起的阳具，一边和樱井翔接吻一边摩挲套弄着，没几下就惹得人火起，樱井翔被按着手，任由松本润在他身上咬出吻痕，像是报复似的，一下一下地很用力地咬，咬完了又用舌头安抚舔舐，弄出潮湿的声音。松本润铁了心要主动让他闭嘴，他盯着樱井翔的眼睛，弯下身，跪在地面上，让他看到低垂下去的睫毛、被弄得胡乱红成一片的嘴唇和伸出来的舌头。他含得很辛苦，Alpha的阳具太大，即使还没完全勃起就已经使他呼吸困难，浓烈的信息素令他脑子昏沉起来，他忍不住开始兴奋得发抖，小穴开始想要了，标记过后的Omega难以再抵挡信息素的诱惑，之前被干得有多舒服，现在就有多难受，想要得不得了，他一边舔着阴茎一边开始抚慰自己，敏感的小穴吞吃着被体液沾湿的手指，丝毫不顾此时自己看起来有多淫荡。  
樱井翔抚摸着松本润敏感的后颈，他吞得呜呜咽咽的，腰也在发抖，仰着头努力吃得更多一些，还抬眼看着樱井翔沉迷情欲中的反应。几次三番深喉之后终于忍不住了，把樱井翔往马桶上推，按着樱井翔的肩，扶着已经完全勃起的粗大阳具往下坐，圆润的龟头顶到了湿漉漉的小穴深处。他的身体因为太过敏感，才刚插到一半就开始绷紧，被撩拨久了，操进来真的太容易被弄得高潮，松本润的眼睛开始氤氲一片，表情很委屈，“唔、嗯……”  
“润，再深一些。”  
樱井翔终于搂紧了他的腰，衬衣空空的，樱井翔从大开的领口一路咬到泛红的乳头上，白软的胸口任由人抚摸玩弄，松本润大概已经完全受信息素控制了，主动抬腰挺起胸口来，腰也不住地扭动着，樱井翔被他磨得耐心全无，按着他的腰窝狠狠往上挺动起来，尖叫声被吞到了亲吻里。插得这样深，偶尔一次就算了，一下一下地用蛮力撞入，仿佛能直接插到了生殖腔里，Omega怎么经受得住，很快就被樱井翔插得受不了了，松本润喘得像是过呼吸，根本就是全身都在发抖，“太大了……”  
他咬着嘴唇，也不喊樱井翔的名字，好不容易维持的表情在樱井翔碰到生殖腔那个位置的一刻变得崩溃，股间湿得一塌糊涂，整个人趴在樱井翔肩上高潮了，手指在西装上划来划去，没法抓稳，连小穴都被操得痉挛起来，快感强烈到了令人不适的地步，在高潮之后每每被阳具插入时都会溢出湿哒哒的淫水。樱井翔不满他射得那么早，醉意的影响似乎已经完全过了，他仍旧往上挺动着腰，让松本润重重地骑在阴茎上，他自己的性器也还在一股一股颤抖着吐出淫液，两人的股间弄得黏黏糊糊的，樱井翔还要打松本润的屁股，明知道这时候他的太太没有力气挣扎，“都弄脏了。”他故意贴着松本润的耳朵说道，“润，舒服吗？”  
“啊啊、啊……”  
松本润光是维持平衡就已经花费了全身力气，自然没有力气回答他，这时门外却有了动静，是秘书在敲门，“两位在里面还好吗？”门外的声音问得很小心翼翼，估计是真怕他俩在里面打起来。  
樱井翔明显感到怀里的人后穴变得很紧，吸得他想往里再狠狠地干几发，可这会儿松本润脑子还没清醒，还在他肩上喘着气，腰被弄得发软，抖个不停。樱井翔松开了对方的腰，两人贴合的身体也分开了，“太太，有人在问你呢。”  
松本润这才变得清醒了一些，努力平复着声音回复道，“没、没事……”  
他刚开口，就被滚烫的阳具重新插入了，被操开的后穴很容易就被插到了底，生殖腔的小口被磨得很难受，松本润差点叫出声音，呜咽着重新趴了下来，脑子里晕乎乎的，好像到了发情期似的不受控制。好在外面的人并未坚持久留，他又被樱井翔的亲吻弄得软了身体，耐不住地在樱井翔身上发抖。后面的插入就温和了很多，樱井翔一直吻着松本润的颈侧，直到滚烫的精液射到了小穴的深处。

“不要再说这些不过脑子的话。”  
松本润抱着樱井翔的脖子说，他的额角还贴着一些汗湿的头发，说话都有点轻飘飘的，“我实在没有力气应付你了，议员先生。”  
“那你不许不理我。”樱井翔把脸埋在松本润被咬得布满吻痕的胸口蹭了蹭。松本润拿他没办法，只能答应，“行吧行吧。”  
闹剧终于收场，他们重新接吻，额头抵着额头，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，此时这个空间只属于他们两人，外面的喧闹和风与他们无关。樱井翔重新把松本润戴着戒指的手拿起来，亲吻落在那枚戒指上。


End file.
